


And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU where Talia wasn't Control, F/F, Takes place early season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Susan definitely didn't ask Sheridan to be her wingman, but that doesn't stop him.





	And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to think that after Sheridan picks up on Susan's interest in Talia ("Interesting? You never describe anybody that way"), he's been trying to help his emotionally repressed little sister get with her crush. He's just a little late in his attempts.  
> For the [ Fictober 18](https://fictober18.tumblr.com/prompts) prompt "Will that be all?" which I'm posting a little early.  
> Story is based loosely on [this behind-the-scenes gem](https://twitter.com/straczynski/status/1044012070318960640), which might make it OOC but it's all for fun.  
> 

After the resolved traitor scare back in December, the addition of Talia Winters to the Command Staff's inner circle had been a comfort to the entire group. But for her and Susan it had become something of a game due to the privacy of their relationship. It was also an entirely different game to the unknowing Sheridan, who now had a habit of stalling the two of them after meetings, unsubtly attempting to pair his long-time friend with her crush.

"You know, before I forget, there's this great new restaurant off from the Zocalo," Sheridan adds. He continues his routine of persuasion, during which Susan and Talia tended to smile and nod and take note of which places they should instead avoid. While their little ruse had been fun at first, they'd endured his embarrassing lectures long enough. "I'm just saying, there's a discount for command staff, which _includes_ guests, and-"

Susan shifts closer to Talia, nudging her while Sheridan is wrapped up in his speech. They briefly make eye contact before she glances back at him and loudly sighs.

"Oh for God's sake, John," she interrupts. She pulls Talia into a very long, very passionate kiss, finally causing him to stop talking once his jaw falls unhinged. With widened eyes, he looks frantically between the two of them like a bobblehead.

"I... Uh… I…"

"Will that be all?" Susan asks once they break away. He trips over his words a few more times and takes a deep breath, adjusting his slumped posture.

"How… How long were you going to let me make an ass of myself?"

"Only until you realized," Talia admits, her radiant smile breaking through half-hearted intentions to spare him further humiliation.

"But I forgot how dense you can be," Susan adds.

"I am not dense!" He folds his arms over his chest.

"You sure? Because we could go again." Susan raises her eyebrows, pointing back and forth between her and Talia.

"No, that's…" He hangs his shaking head and puts up a hand. "No." When he looks back up, his lips are curved into the beginning of a smile. "So… How long have you two been…" He gestures vaguely at the two of them.

"A lot longer than you've been playing matchmaker," Susan replies.

"But it was a nice sentiment."

"And you definitely gave some solid advice. What was it you said a few weeks ago? Right, I'm sure taking Talia of all people," she continued, wiping a smudge of Talia's lipstick from the corner of her mouth, "to the Rec Center for baseball _definitely_ would've been a turn-on."

He shakes his head and waves them out of his quarters.

"Get out of my office." 

"I'm sorry, John," Susan says through laughter.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he mumbles.

The two of them head for the exit, laughter resounding into the hall, with Susan's arm wrapped around Talia's waist. The long sigh of a broken man follows just before the door closes behind them.


End file.
